Deaths Deception
by Dr.Bones42
Summary: In the shadows of the underworld the Queens Shadow lays in wait for their next order. When the order comes it is to help the Queens Guard Dog. Disguised as Alec Night the Shadow and her butler will solve cases and discover more about the Shadows forbidden past. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Butler. ON HIATUS
1. The Order

_My Dear Shadow,_

 _I wish for you to help my guard dogs work. As you work in the shadows of the underworld you have many connections While you are helping the Earl you are to be disguised as a boy named Alec Night. I have already told the Earl that you will arrive soon. He is about your age and has the same interests so it should not be hard for you to get along._

 _Sincerely, Your Queen_

Sighing, I put the letter down. There is no way to get out of this as the Queen requested it. The idea of wearing male clothing was not a problem. Male clothes are far more practical than the dresses I am forced to wear at social functions. I only attend the functions because they pertain to my tea company. Long onyx black tendrils fall into my face _I guess I need to cut my hair…at least it won't get in the way while I work_.

"Dantalion."

"Yes, Milady." He says as he enters the room.

"I have received word from the Queen, we will go to the Phantomhive estate and help the Earl as I see fit."

"Yes Milady."


	2. Preperation

I look back down at the paperwork in front of me.

"I am to be disguised as a boy you shall cut my hair."

"but Milady…" He starts to protest

"Prepare my clothes and call me Milord or our disguises will be exposed."

"As you command Milord."

After I get to my chambers he begins to cut my hair tendrils falling to the ground. Dantalion grabbed the clothes and wrappings and proceeded to dress me. Turning to the mirror I saw my hair now short boyish hair, bangs hiding most of my left eye. After all preparations to leave were completed Dantalion lead me to the carriage to go on the long journey to the Earl's Manor.

"Dantalion, what do you know of the Earl?"

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he owns the Funtom Company producing toys. At the age of twelve he vanished after his parents were murdered and Manor burnt down. He later reappeared and took his families title as the Queens guard dog and has been handling situations in the underground for two years.

"Do you think he will be a hindrance to our work?"

"No Milord. He might even be an asset." I nod and grab some paperwork and start to work.


	3. The Butler

It was midday by the time we arrived at the manor. There were already guests at the manor it seemed. Carriages were parked near the front of the manor. Pulling up to the front Dantalion opened my door and looked at me with his acid green eyes and said with a sly smile. "We have arrived Milord."

I nod and get out of the carriage. As we Approached the door it opened revealing a butler in all black who stood as tall as Dantalion.

"Hello, who might you be? I do not believe we were expecting any more visitors."

"We are expected although not for the event your master is holding. Is there a place where my master may sit while we wait?" Replied Dantalion

"Yes of course, follow me." He leads us down the hall. "How shall I introduce you to my master?"

"Alec Night is my master." After Dantalion replied the butler bowed and left the room.

"He got around your evasive answers."

"He is a decent butler." Dantalion replied. I rub my hair out of my face with my right hand that was covered by my fingerless black leather gloves so he could see my eyes. My right eye cobalt blue and my left silver gray eye.

"It was rather odd that he got an answer from you." He nodded in agreement and fixed my hair so that it covered my left eye and we waited in silence for the Earl.


	4. Introductions

Sebastian approaches me as the last of the guests leave and announces that Alec Night is in my study awaiting my arrival.

"I do not recognize the name."

"His butler said they are expected."

"Let's go see what this is about." I walk past Sebastian and go towards my study.

Sebastian opens the door, bows and leaves. I see a young boy who must be Alec Night and his butler. The boy has short onyx black hair covering his left eye and a cool cobalt blue eye wearing fingerless leather gloves black long sleeved shirt and trousers sitting in a chair. His butler wearing all black with acid green eyes and platinum white hair. Mr. Night stands and puts out his hand "Alec Night, I was told to assist you with your work." Then we took our seats.

"I have not been notified of this. Who sent you?" A knock came at the door and Sebastian walked in with a letter. He hands me the letter and I see the Queens seal. Mr. Night looks at me expectantly.

"Go ahead. Read the letter it is not like I can read it from here." He says dismissively.

I open the letter and it read.

 _My Faithful Guard Dog,_

 _I have sent a boy by the name of Alec Night to your estate to help. He will be a great asset. I hope that you will use his connections to help you in the future. Have you taken care of the rats yet?_

 _Sincerely the Queen_

I look up to see the boy in black staring back at me. The boy named Alec Night.


	5. Motives

He looked straight at me his cobalt blue eyes filled with intensity.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor Alec Night."

"Just Alec is fine Earl. We will become well acquainted in the coming days. Is there anything I can assist you with currently?" I say indifferently.

"No, I have everything under control." I nod. Dantalion reads my face and interjects.

"It has been a long journey and My Master needs to rest." Ciel looks at me than back at Dantalion.

"Sebastian will lead you to your rooms." Sebastian lead us out of the room. Our footsteps echoed through the corridor as we walked.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Mr. Night."

"While we are here can you put my butler to work? My butler should not stand idle." We reached a door and Sebastian opened it. The room has a large canopy bed against the wall and floor to ceiling windows with long blood red curtains hanging at the sides.

Sebastian nods. "Yes, there are chores that he can assist with if you wish." I nod and dismiss him. Dantalion waits by the door waiting for the echo of Sebastian's footsteps to fade before he begins to prepare me for bed.

"Milord, why did you request for me to be put to work?"

"You will learn more about the manor and the Earl. By interacting with the servants and assisting around the manor you will have an opportunity to wander the house."

"As you say so shall it be Milord." I nod

"Now leave. I must rest for tomorrow." He bows and leaves. The door not even making a sound.


	6. Sigils and Doors

I drift into sleep as the sun fades into the night.

" _Mama, Papa where are you?" I yell as I run down the hall opening their ornate door with a tree set in front of the moon. They stood over a sigil on the floor glows an ominous acid green illuminating the room._

" _What are you doing?" Their smiles seemed sad and I know something was wrong. Mama places her hand gently on my head moving my bangs and I look up through my hair._

" _Honey, you need to keep your eye hidden. Don't let anyone see it." I nod slightly._

" _What's going on?" I ask I hear a loud bang as the doors to the main entrance are slammed open._

" _Go in the closet and hide." Mama says urgently as she pushes me to the closet. The door is almost closed when their bedroom do is slammed open. Two men push into the room and start to shout at my parents demanding something I couldn't understand. Then they shoot them in the head with a bang that echoed through the halls leaving me hollow._

I jolt awake. The sun is just coming over the horizon muted by the mist. A knock comes at the door and Dantalion enters the room. "Milord, it is time to wake up."

"What have you heard?" I ask


	7. Perimeters and Information

"Milord it seems that the Earl is going to be having some guests over today." Dantalion says calmly as he pulls the thick curtain aside allowing the morning sun's rays to stream through the door.

"Anyone of import?" I say blinking blearily.

Dantalion replies "Not to you." I nod and allow him to prepare for the day.

"What of the servants." I inquire.

"I have met one other servant. Her name is Mey-Rin from what I understand she is the only maid they currently employ. She is clumsy and extremely farsighted. Through her I found out that there are only three others excluding the butler that are currently under the employ of the Earl."

"Only five servants in a manor this large? That seems impossible there must be more to this than meets the eye. Dig deeper. I expect better results Dantalion."

"Yes Milord. What shall we do while the Earl is entertaining his guests' milord?"

"Let's take a walk and scout the perimeter for weaknesses."

"Yes Milord right this way." Dantalion says gesturing to the door and what lay beyond.


	8. Gardens and Lunch

Dantalion lead me through various hallways until we reached a side entrance. The sun poured into my eyes as I walked through the door. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw rows of pearl white roses.

"What other entrances have you discovered?" I inquired.

"I know of two others one is through the kitchen and the other is the back entrance." I nod. I look farther out and see some well-manicured trees. I head to the left to an open field with only one bent looking tree.

"What do you know of the Gardner? He seems competent." _The grounds are immaculate._

"His name is Finny he seems to be quite care free. That is all I know currently Milord." I hum in reply and we continue looking around the perimeter making note of the weaknesses. When we finish it is time for lunch. Looking to where the carriages still sat horses neighing quietly and eating hay I decide to eat outside.

"Dantalion, bring my lunch out here. It seems our host is still occupied with their other guests."

"Yes Milord." I walk to a small table that overlooks the lone tree swaying silently with the wind and the road leading away from the manor.


	9. Trees and Vases

While waiting for my lunch I survey the area more closely. My eyes keep going to the lone tree. _Something is not right about that tree._ Upon closer inspection I find that there is a man sitting in it. Well, more like lying on his stomach with a gun aiming towards a window. I grin _now this is interesting._ I get up from my position at the table as Dantalion arrives with my lunch.

Not questioning my change in plans _like a good butler_ Dantalion follows me silently. The man in the tree must be daft. We neared the tree and he did not even notice us at all. As I look toward where he is aiming I see his target is the butler. I see the moment the butler looks at the gunman and the hesitation the gunman has. _That hesitation will kill you on day._ The butler then turned to the side as a red headed girl in a maid's outfit raced down the hall with a letter and trips. _What is in that letter?_ That split second of hesitation gave the butler enough time to move out of the way of the bullet the gunman fired and catch the maid that was running down the hall. The bullet missing its target shattered a vase causing a commotion that the earl other guests came to investigate.

Seeing his shot miss he scurries down the tree and lands right in front of me and I grin at him.


End file.
